When forming a wrap-around carrier package the carrier blank is tightly drawn about the articles to be packaged in order to hold the articles in place and prevent them from moving toward the open ends of the carrier during shipment and handling. To further ensure a secure package, carriers designed to accommodate beverage bottles are normally provided with cutouts in the side panels which allow the bottom or heel portion of the bottles to extend out beyond the side panel. As a result, the bottles are additionally held in place by the bite between their bottom portions and the side edges of the cutouts. Despite the success of such carriers it is desirable to provide even greater restriction to bottle movement, especially in wrap-around carriers used for packaging relatively large bottles or bottles whose bottom portions are not of a constant diameter.
It has been suggested to connect bottle retaining flaps to the side edges of the heel cutouts so that when the wrapper is folded into place, the retaining flaps open, or fold in, engaging the bottom portion of the bottles. While such designs have resulted in adding additional restraint against bottle movement, it would be desirable to provide greater resistance to tearing at the heel cutout edges and to strengthen the area between cutouts.
A main object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a wrap-around carrier having improved article retaining flaps which result in greater strength in the edges of the cutouts and in the area between cutouts. Such a design must not interfere with the folding of the carrier wrap or the inward folding of the retaining flaps.